A thing called Loneliness
by Girl-who-sings-the-blues
Summary: A thing called Loneliness is what these two individuals have known through their whole lives. But when you meet someone who knows your pain, someone who cried your tears, someone whose soul is as tortured as yours will you both still know Loneliness?
1. Enter Gaara of the Sand: A new Home

**A Thing Called Loneliness**

A Naruto Fan fiction

By: Girl who sings the blues

Gaara x Hinata

Estimated to be 5 chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own this, of course. Case Closed.

July 30,2004

Email me if you want to have pictures of Gaara or Hinata or the other characters.

* * *

Summary: A thing called Loneliness is what these two individuals have known through their whole lives. But when you meet someone who knows your pain, someone who cried your tears, someone whose soul is as tortured as yours- will you both still know Loneliness?

* * *

_**Gaara:**_

_**I know what it is…**_

_**Loneliness-the pain I felt for so long…**_

_**For it stays within me**_

**_It's been here since the day _**

_**I've been born…**_

_**I need someone to help me**_

_**To help me destroy it once**_

_**And for all…**_

_**Loneliness, how much more can I take**_

_**Before I lose my grip and fall?**_

****

****

He looked over to his siblings Temari and Kankourou with a blank face...and mentally sighed.

He was a living nightmare, a monster, the boogie man- if you weren't scared of him, he sure as hell imitated you. But he was used to it: the mothers grabbing their children, the men eyeing him with mixtures of fear and hatred . The taunting of others--pity and hate for him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling a slight breeze pass by-it surprises him, how he can actually enjoy this--being the inhuman creature he is.

" Gaara…Gaara……Gaara"

he could hear Temari calling out to him, sensing the concern in her voice growing with each time she called his name.

" I can hear you. "

He said flatly, cutting her off before she could ask if he was alright.

" I am fine."

He then, regretted doing so after seeing her flinch back and smile-a pained, forced one. Then glancing at his older brother, he saw Kankourou turn away and clench his fist.

**Once again, _he_ was the reason of their unhappiness…it was because he was born.**

_**It was his fault.**_

_**It was all his fault.**_

_**All**_

_**His**_

_**Fault.**_

****

****

He felt the demon within stir and he looked up to see what it was.

It was _Konoha_, the Village hidden in the leaves. The very same place the Chonuin exams had taken place and where Gaara had meet shonobi of all different kinds, shapes, and sizes-all hoping to take part in the exam and come out victorious.

One of them he'd never forget: Naruto Uzimato, the eccentric, loud ,passionate boy with the pure azure eyes and the wild, blond hair. He wore his heart on his sleave and always voiced his thoughts instead of thinking them.

Gaara continued walking towards the entrance of the village, following his brother and sister mentally preparing himself for the stares.

Well, he had better get used to them.

Because he would be seeing them for a long time…Yes because Gaara, Temari and, Kankourou would be living here

In the village hidden in the leaves

Permanently

……………………

* * *

End of Chapter 1: A thing called Loneliness

Next chapter: Hinata:

What is this?

The worst type of pain is…

Loneliness…

It hurts my heart to know

This…

I wish…I wish…I could

Be stronger and rid my self

Of it…

Everyone seems to look down

Upon me and yet I always

Feel so small…Loneliness,

When can it be gone?


	2. Enter Hinata: A New Face

**A Thing Called Loneliness**

A Naruto Fan fiction

By: Girl who sings the blues

Gaara x Hinata

Estimated to be 5 chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own this, of course. Case Closed.

May 29, 2005

Email me if you want to have pictures of Gaara or Hinata or the other characters.

Summary: A thing called Loneliness is what these two individuals have known through their whole lives. But when you meet someone who knows your pain, someone who cried your tears, someone whose soul is as tortured as yours- will you both still know Loneliness?

Oh, my gosh, goodness, God! I 'm finally updating after like, a year!

Thanks Fractured Wings…

Yes, maybe I can gather the guts for a Hinata x Sasuke… heee heee heee

Such a guilty pleasure…

kashisenshey- Thank you for being my first reviewer I much appreciate it!

Um… Gaara and his siblings are coming to live in Konoha…I mentioned Naruto because Naruto made such an impact in Gaara's life… I think so… I'm updating!

A thing called Loneliness Chapter 2

_**Hinata:**_

_**What is this?**_

_**The worst type of pain is…**_

_**Loneliness…**_

_**It hurts my heart to know **_

_**This…**_

_**I wish…I wish…I could**_

_**Be stronger and rid my self**_

_**Of it…**_

_**Everyone seems to look down**_

_**Upon me and yet I always**_

_**Feel so small…Loneliness,**_

_**When can it be gone?**_

Hinata walked through the garden, making sure not to make a sound. She didn't want to alert any body. Not that any one would care. Hinata was known as the weakest link, in the great Huuyga family. She knew by the way Neji sneered at her, each time he saw her. She knew by the way her father always looked down on her, as she passed him in the hallways. She knew by the way her little sister, Haanbi was praised, valued, and loved and way more than she was.

**But, Hinata didn't mind.**

No, actually it didn't get to her-anymore.

She just accepted the fact…Haanbi would be the one to make their father proud. Haanbi would be the one to carry on the Huuyga name. Hinata just didn't have what it took to be someone. To be someone great. To be someone with accomplishments. To be someone that people looked up to, and not someone people looked down on, or felt sorry about.

_**But secretly, deep down she really did.**_

She wanted to be someone everyone loved and admired. Sakura, she was very attractive and smart and she knew it. Self-assurance and confidence flowed right through her. Sakura had throngs of admirers and a promising future as a Medical nin.

Hinata now, was in the market place of Konoha, the bustling, lively center of the village. She sighed as she felt a breeze pass her by. It felt nice… She closed her eyes and forgot about all of her troubles for a moment.

Until, Hinata walked smack into someone. And that someone wasn't happy about it. Hinata fell to the ground on her rear and heard a growl from the person had made contact with. She raised an arm to cover her face in defense and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Girlie, watch where you're -"

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up to see why her soon to be assaulter stopped his verbal abuse.

A figure stood between her and the man who she had unfortunately bumped into.

Hinata looked up, almost blinded by the bright sunlight that was streaming down, trying to identify her rescuer. She made out that there was red hair and…a gourd!

" A gourd?"

Hinata managed to whisper out as she put the facts together in her mind.

It could be no other than the Gaara of the Sand, the fearsome one who destroyed whole teams with the sand contained in the gourd on his back!

Hinata's rescuer turned around and Hinata's eyes grew big in surprise.

She was correct in her guess it was Gaara!

He looked her straight in the eyes, his facial expressions changing ever so slightly.

A spark of something she couldn't put a finger on flickered through his eyes.

But what was he doing here—in Konoha?

And. Why was helping her?

"Are you …alright, Huuyga?"

Hinata felt her face fall with disappointment. Was that all she was?

Was that all she would be known as?

**A Huuyga?**

Would she never be known as an individual, as Hinata?

Was she completely worthless without her bloodline?

She picked her self up and began putting her fingers together

And she stared down at the ground.

"Yes."

Hinata replied after she cleared her throat. She gripped her hands, feeling tears swell up in her eyes.

" Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

Hinata said, a bit louder as she bowed and ran off.

Her vision blurred by her tears….

Hinata stared out of her window at the full moon that was bathing the whole village in a lovely, pale light. She sighed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

She thought today would be different…

That today she wouldn't feel so small

And unimportant.

That she won't feel so lonely

Today,

But she was wrong.

She just felt even lonelier than yesterday…….


	3. On a Night to admire the person beside y

**A Thing Called Loneliness**

A Naruto Fan fiction

By: Girl who sings the blues

Gaara x Hinata

Estimated to be 5 chapters?

Date: Feb-01-07

Chapter 3: On a Night to admire the person beside you

Disclaimer: I don't own this, of course.

But if I did own Naruto… :( insert fan girl mumbling)

Author's Notes:

I do hope I explained the whole idea of Gaara and siblings coming to Konoha, for the readers that were confused. If you pay enough attention to this chapter, you see that I mentioned some places familiar with the anime (and manga) nothing big, just something subtle. One more thing…Review! You know, that really does make me happy, and they make me write much faster...which I could improve on that, huh?

Summary: A thing called Loneliness is what these two individuals have known through their whole lives. But when you meet someone who knows your pain, someone who cried your tears, someone whose soul is as tortured as yours- will you both still know Loneliness?

A thing called loneliness

Is here to stay or to be gone?

this person beside me makes me

wonder about it and

and I feel little less drawn…

I don't know why.

I don't know how,

but all I know is that

this thing we call

loneliness

may be gone

at dawn…

….It was about noon, when Gaara set outside of the apartment that he and his siblings were sharing here in Konoha. It was a beautiful day when the autumn leaves, of all different colors were traveling everywhere with help of the wind to remind the people of the current season. The sun was out and was shining radiantly and the townspeople were all out enjoying the day and attending to their training, jobs and responsibilities.

He, Temari and Kankourou currently lived in Konoha: the village of the Hidden Leaves for 48 hours now. Why they do was merely a coincidence: the sudden and seemingly rushed alliance of the village hidden in the leaves and the village hidden in the sand needed a few "willing" shinobi from the Sand to go live in Konoha for a short period of time.

Really it was for appearances, but Gaara thought humorously that they had chosen the wrong people…mainly him. He wondered if it was in fact a peace offering or a bad joke. Never the less, Gaara and his siblings were chosen and then sent from their home.

Now Gaara felt quite bored and he had decided to take it upon himself to explore the place that he was forced to call home. Konoha proved to be a large, but homely sort of village: he found many small family owned restaurants and one ramen shop that seemed to reek of Naruto. The Ninja Academy, daycare for small children, weapon shops, craft stores, book stores, he even passed a flower shop that seemed to be bursting with flowers, for they were everywhere and the scent would have nearly overpowered him if he were an ordinary person. Gaara thought that he had seen a flash of blonde duck behind a bunch of yellow roses as he went by.

He was passing through the market place as he was the day he encountered the Hyuuga girl…what was her name? …Gaara stopped in mid step and thought hard. He did not remember…she was a pale girl with large eyes that had no pupils. White eyes, that were strange but she was a Hyuuga. Unusual as it was, it was one of the characteristics of her blood line…and anyway she possessed the Byakugan, which he had heard was quite an advantage to have, but maybe in her case not.

H remembered her fight at the Exams, she had fought back even though her opponent taunted her relentlessly and set out to really inflict fatal damage to her. The one, known as Neji… he was her cousin. He came out as victor from that battle. The girl did lose…but she did fight back. She flew at him in a fury, surprising even him.

He had seen her not too long ago, in this very same place: the market place. Some how he had managed to upset her. How he did so, he did not know. "Hyuuga…"

What a strange girl she was…his eyes flew up in alarm as he quickly moved to his side as a blur of orange flew past him. "GAARA!??!", he heard someone ask/shout/exclaim …Naruto?

"Oh, Gaara, it is you!!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down; waving his hands around. "I heard that you were in town…but I didn't know that you were staying!"

Gaara rolled his eyes over such a display of attention. The sand in his gourd seemed to shift in irritation. "Yes.", he replied swiftly. "Yes?! Is that all you can say is 'yes'? I haven't seen you since…Forever!" Naruto's face brightened up as he grabbed Gaara

By the sleeve and urged him and started to pull him down the street.

The cheeky boy turned around for a second, flashed a huge smile and said "Come on, let's go catch up, at this place I know. They have the best ramen in all of Konoha! "

Gaara simply shrugged and followed him, as if he had anything else to do.

It was late, the sky almost pitch black when Gaara and Naruto finally left the ramen stand. Naruto, the one so full of life was slurping down noodles so fast Gaara could only stare in fascination. A huge burp slipped out of Naruto and Gaara took a step back, slightly disgusted but not trying to be offensive. Not that Naruto noticed at all…The cheeky boy grinned a grin quite similar to a fox's and suddenly grew serious.

"Yo Gaara!"

Quirking an eyebrow at the change of mood, Gaara couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"Why are you really here?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ya know, why Konoha of all places?"

"I don't know….", Gaara shrugged his shoulders, his gourd too.

"Do ya think that there's something here for you?"

"…Naruto, have you ever felt at home here?"

"Heh. Good one! What do you think? I mean…now matter what the townspeople say or do or even think—this is MY home!!! I've fought for it, protected it …and,"

He said his voice suddenly getting softer and the fist he had clenched relaxed to her side. "There's people here that I want to protect, memories I've made here, and someone special here too."

At that Naruto looked at Gaara with sincerity so pure, he had to look away. He averted his eyes to a thicket of small trees along the river side. "Was Suna a place like that too? I mean, for you? Is there…something…er…Someone waiting there for you that you think about?"

And he saw his answer through Gaara's eyes: as they quickly (and violently) changed colors and flew back into that familiar shade of green and by the way his face stiffened. It was a "no", a sure one at that.

Naruto sighed and wearily scratched his head, "Look man…I'm sorry. I just,"

Looking up from his hands he looked at Gaara," More than anything I want you to find that someone. I want you to have that someone that makes it all worthwhile."

Gaara mutely nodded his head, not at all understanding. But somehow deep down he knew what Naruto was talking about. He had always known, he and Naruto had shared similar fates. Both had been given the same card in life. Both had been deprived of being normal. What had lay within was what had set them apart from the rest. ( i.e.-the demons! )

Naruto patted Gaara on the shoulder and smiled," So it's all up to you now! Good Luck!" His face made a grimace and he grabbed his stomach when a weird grumbling noise erupted from it. "Err…I …gotta go! I think I've had too much ramen, too much ramen!" He then ran off back towards town. "See ya later Gaara!" He said, looking back one more time. "I know you can do it!"

Gaara breathed in heavily, crossed his arms and look up at the moon high in the night sky. Was that the reason why he was here in Konoha? As he looked side to side, he deemed his surroundings unfamiliar. Was he lost? Gaara then rolled his eyes but Caught movement some where. His eyes searched as his sand shifted side to side with anticipation. Since Shuzaku had been gone, the sand seemed to be on the level of his emotions. Almost as a part of him, you could say. An arm moved that way, the body twirled. The hands met together gracefully, and the head bowed. The bluish black hair cascaded down out of the way of the face. A pale face set in concentration, with eyes closed, peaceful and the person dropped to the ground in a quiet heap.

Hinata's eyes flew open. And they focused on a pair of green ones.

"Eep!' Hinata exclaimed jumping up and scooting back.

"H-h-h-hello there" Hinata said with wide eyes. Why was Gaara here…of all places?

Gaara said nothing but looked up at the moon.

Hinata bowed her head, had she offended him? She shifted her body in a better sitting position. Turning to him she bowed deeply and upon rising looked him straight in the eye. "I apologize… You startled me." She held his eyes and refused to be afraid or intimidated.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Hinata's determined face gave way to a confused one. Gaara sat on a large rock looking down at her. Hinata could see his pale face with his bright features—flaming red hair and green eyes against the night sky.

"Why train until you pass out? What's the point?"

Hinata felt that point inside of her breaking. And tears came to her eyes and she blinked them away. Was he making fun of her?

She started to slump back a little. Could she be nothing else? But a loser, a nobody, a Hyuuga without authority or muscle?

"I am not mocking you." Gaara said, crossing his arms, his eyes piercing hers.

"I just want to know…why?"

He watched as she brightened up but struggled for the right things to say.

"Have you ever wanted to be someone else…No that's not what I mean. Have you ever wanted to be better than what you are now? "

Hinata began to twiddle her thumbs now, embarrassed of what all that had come tumbling out of her mouth. What had got into her? And to all people, Gaara of the sand!!?!

"To change?"

Gaara was almost surprised when Hinata shot straight up off the ground, holding a fist in front of her with an unwavering expression on her face. "Yes, that's it!"

"I want to be someone I can be proud of, someone I like. I want to change for me!", She exclaimed. She smiled and exhaled a deep breathe.

Gaara stared at this girl, once timid but now bold with a fire burning in her eyes in her conviction. The corners of his mouth twitched and he said," It was as if you were dancing. You were moving so gracefully."

Hinata blinked and was as red as a tomato. She immediately looked at the ground and began lacing her fingers up again and again.

Gaara amused at her sudden change of disposition turned his back to her and gave his attention back to the sky.

"Come. Sit."

Hinata cocked her head to the side and saw to where he was gesturing: next to him on the rock.

Gaara felt her presence draw near and scooted over a bit. He really didn't need to, for Hinata was a tiny girl.

A single star caught Hinata's eye—it was a shooting star. "Look!" She said pointing up at it. "Gaara, make a wish!"

Gaara looked into her face, catching the excited look in her eyes but not understanding why. "What?"

"I-I-It's a shooting star! When you see one you h-h-have to make a wish!" She said quickly shuttering over the words and looking back up at the sky.

"But Why?", Gaara asked. Why was this so important to be so worked up about?

Hinata's brows went up in thought and she finally she said, "Why not?"

And as they both looked up at the stars

and the moon and all that was before them

Something was born that night.

Something neither of them had a name for.

Something that would continue

to grow a little bit each day.

Something that would start to

push their loneliness away.

Review!


End file.
